Headmaster Arc
by Seobryn-El-Kaiser
Summary: As requested by Sithking Zero, Inspired by "Professor Arc" but not following it! Follow the newly christened Headmaster of Beacon, Jaune Arc, as he deals with the craziness that is Beacon. A Community driven story that requires input from you! The reader! Slightly OOC at times, and Definitely Rated M: Just in Case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was reading Sithking Zero's "Professor Arc Omakes" and he asked for a Jaune/Blake Headmaster/Headmistress shipping. And I realized that I already had one such story in the works. Of course, I am not a trained Teacher nor a Academic head as I am still taking classes myself but I won't shy away from this, though forgive my mistakes and state help if you deem me worthy. If everything and everyone seems OOC, that's good I am trying for that - just a little. Give thanks to Sithking Zero for asking for this and please let him know on his story. Also please feel free to give Ideas or short 1-2 chapter plots because I will still be working on "Hearts Prevail" as well as "The Wayfarer and his (W)itch", so I won't be focusing** _ **All**_ **my mental energy on this story.**

 **That being said, Let the show begin!**

* * *

Jaune Arc would often reflect on his life here. On this very specific moment, as he gingerly took the "key" of Beacon. Ozpin's smiling face was a plus, though Glynda's pregnant stomach and very, very scary look kinda ruined the moment. But Jaune wasn't caring about Glynda Goodwitch, retired Headmistress of Beacon, not he was scared of Mrs. Glynda Goodwitch the now declared wife of Mr. Ozpin the retired Headmaster of Beacon. It seems that the two had an on again, off again work relationship during their years together and _Finally_ decided to get together.

Though he wouldn't really know since he was too busy working his ass off for the school anyway. So how did the Professor of Tactics and Team Cooperation classes end up being the Headmaster of Beacon?

And who the hell was going to be his Headmistress since Glynda is retiring with Ozpin?

Too many questions! Not enough answers! Screamed the now Headmaster of Beacon inside his head.

"I hope you do contact us when you have time Jaune. I am sure one of us will be more than happy to assist you in transitioning into your new position." Ozpin said with a smile. He also pulled Jaune close and whispered "And if you can't contact us, rely on the Coffee." The two shared a knowing smile before separating.

Glynda raised an eyebrow in his general direction but had a small, if not pleasant, smile as she shook Jaune's hand.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Mr. Arc. However, Please try not to inherit the coffee drinking habit that all the Headmasters had shared up to this point. There must be something new every generation after all." Well… That was surprisingly pleasant. But then she said "Though, I still don't understand how all the staff except for me worship the stuff. It is just coffee after all." Then she had to go ruin that part as well… Dammit Glynda.

"Well, Mr. Arc. You have come a long way from that boy who didn't have a landing strategy. You have grown into a fine man. Though… I still don't understand how you weren't able to get a girlfriend throughout your school years under me, or your teaching years either."

After Ozpin had said this, Jaune felt a chill run down his spine. Though the newly acquired Headmaster, after much debate and student protesting, smiled and laughed and replied,

"O-oh… You know… Just didn't find the right girl after all these years…"

Glynda smiled gently and walked up to Jaune, making him stand up stiff and patted him on the back.

"One day, Mr. Arc. One day."

Was all she said before returning to Ozpin's side and taking hold of the offered arm of her Husband. The two waved goodbye to the Headmaster and departed Ozpin's, but now Jaune's, office.

After the elevator closed, Jaune let out a loud sigh and sunk in his seat. Then too arms suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of the man. Gentle yet porcelain arms wrapped themselves around the Headmaster as a head placed itself on top of his own.

"Blake… What are you doing?"

Blake now flipped herself over the chair and sat on his lap, she smiled at the Headmaster and simply said,

"Congratulating you on receiving the role of Headmaster. Why? Do you not want what that entitles?"

Jaune swallowed nervously at the mischievous faunus woman, whose gentle smile was reflected back to his face.

"N-no? I-I do want what that entitles."

Jaune said with conviction, only to receive a tongue filled kiss after finishing his statement. They would do more, obviously, but there many things to attend to and an agenda to follow.

The two disentangled themselves from each other and walked towards the elevator together.

Jaune looked at Blake who quietly pushed the button for the ground floor, and asked, "Did you find out who was going to be Headmistress after Glynda? I know there was a little debate for that but never got to hear the end of it."

Blake looked at her secret lover and stated "It was an obvious pick, while Glynda was direct and noticeable. The rest of the staff wanted someone who could easily blend into the shadows and deal with the more boisterous and 'accident' prone students. After all, who would suspect the Librarian of all people to be able to throw you in detention for attempting to do the do in the Romantic-Comedy section?"

Jaune thought for a second, and said, "So wait… Who was our Librarian again?" He never did truly change that much, kind of.

Blake sighed and punched him in the shoulder, "We don't have a Librarian anymore, remember? Now that we have Penny as part of the Beacon staff, we don't have to hire anyone to organize the books anymore."

Jaune looked at Blake, who looked back with an eyebrow raised at his sudden realization. "So it's Penny!" Insert facepalm here,

"No, You idiot! It's me!"

Blake nearly shouted this as the elevator kept going lower and lower down the tower.

…

…

"Ooooooh… That makes more sense now.:."

The two shared a laugh as the elevator *Dinged* and opened to the grandiose of the grounds of Beacon.

"You know, I never really appreciated the view of Beacon until now." to which Jaune received a playful shove from Blake.

"Still? After all the things we did as teenagers?"

Jaune smiled brightly at his secret lover, "Well, Ms. Belladonna. Shall we go greet the students?"

The Headmistress smiled back and replied in a more proper tone, "Yes, let us go Headmaster."

The two quickly stifled a laugh before heading out towards the Auditorium. Where all the students of Beacon were gathered to hear from their new Headmaster and Headmistress.

* * *

 **A/N: And Scene!**

 **Phew, editing this was a lot harder than expected and re-brainstorming some of the ideas was even harder! Thank you for reading this quick little chapter! I hope to do better the next one, so please write a review or send a PM with ideas my way! As always, Please follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just letting y'all know that this chapter and the next will be the last two I will write with my own ideas. You know what that means? You, my dear precious reader, will get to throw your ideas at me and hope that I pick yours as for the next chapter! Don't worry, I will credit the Idea to your name and will even give you a Cameo, if that is what you wish, in that very chapter! If you don't like Cameos then I'll just give Credit where it's due.**

 **Anyway! Back to chaotic chaos land place thing that is Beacon Academy!**

…

Jaune swallowed nervously as he stepped onto the upraised platform. It didn't help that he felt the eyes of every single student on him, judging him from the shadows created by the ridiculous amount of lights that were pointed at him.

 _The eyes, oh damn their eyes staring at him so wide, expectant of a good show or a good time. How dare they, the students, believe their headmaster to be nothing short of something to scoff at._

The Headmaster turned his head towards his Headmistress, who only smiled and gestured him to do his thing. He felt the usual dread and nervousness as he stepped forward, and when he opened his mouth.

"Amongst those in the audience, can you answer me this? What is better? To be born good, or to overcome great evil with great effort?"

He let the question sink in for a moment and continued,

"Let it be known that here at Beacon we take great strides in changing how the world sees Hunters and Huntresses. Here, everything you learned previously will be challenged. Here, you will learn everything about yourself, both the good and bad. It is up to you to overcome those challenges and rise up a better Hunter or Huntress."

He paused, then continued once more,

"It is not our place to question, nor is it our place to do and to die. It is our place to rise up to the challenge, break down the walls of our limits and rise like the morning sun for a brighter and better tomorrow!"

He paused one last time,

"And Beacon will prepare you for this. For everything that may stand in your path from here and far into the future. So take charge! Become a shining Beacon for the people who cannot fight may have hope! Welcome… To….. Beacon!"

The room erupted into applause and cheering as Jaune stepped down from the podium. He looked at Blake and she had the most shining eyes, like she was about to cry. He grinned and she grinned back.

The students were now talking amongst themselves as Blake and Jaune took to the podium once more. They all became silent almost immediately, just some silent chatter in the background. Blake took to the light and introduced herself and Jaune as the newest Headmaster and Headmistress. Her voice clear and confident, echoing throughout the room with her stoic(ish) personality retaining her seriousness.

Though… Jaune tuned out about when Blake started to talk about avoiding getting caught doing anything that may break conduct and civility within Beacon.

Ahh… His younger days… Oh how they flee in time… Was he getting that old? Maybe he should put on Ozpin's farewell and congratulation gift. Jaune reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a very similar pair of "Fancy Man Brand" spectacles, the exact same brand of spectacles that Ozpin owned just in a gold alloy frame instead of the steel grey.

When Blake turned around to allow Jaune to step up, she hesitated. Debating whether or not to strip down and take him right there and now. 'Cuz Damn He Hot With Dem Gold Glasses. Instead of showing her students that it was a "do as I say not as I do" moment, she politely coughed and stepped out of the way.

Jaune nodded to her and stepped up once more, though there were a few cat-calls amongst the more senior students mostly the females. He smiled, causing some girls to swoon. And cleared his throat, a couple guys went down too. And said,

"Thank you, for all your support up to this point. And thank you for choosing me as your Headmaster. I hope to see the brightest lights shine here at Beacon!"

The crowd went wild, a couple girls shouted "Marry me!" as well as a couple dudes. Blake had to restrain herself from attacking those students and kept it well under wraps.

…

 **Meanwhile…**

"I can't believe you got lost, y-you Dolt!"

"Weisssss… It wasn't my fault…." *Sniff*

"Oh, don't you sniff me!"

"But… WEISSSSSSS…."

"No buts, Ruby! As my chief 'weapons developer', you have to have some sort of Oum given directions!"

"Nope!"

And so Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, were lost. Again.

And Weiss was lecturing Ruby, Again.

And Ruby was attempting to puppy dog Weiss, Again and failing Again.

…

 **Another Meanwhile…**

"I LIKE THIS! ANOTHER!"

 _*SMASH*_

"MY CABBAGES!" yelled a voice followed by wimpy crying.

"NORA!"

"Sorry~ Renny!"

Ren sighed, the two of them were going to be late to Jaune's Congratulation Party. If Nora hadn't stopped at fifteen different Pancake stalls to "sample" their wares, using the business end of Magnihild of course, then they wouldn't be late. Ren sighed again as he pulled out his wallet and said in a defeated tone,

"How much was it?"

…

 **Another, Another Meanwhile…**

Yang and Pyrrha were busy racing motorcycles down the streets of Vale, causing general havoc and chaos because Goddamn Custom Made Motorcycles. Well, Yang was anyway.

"LET'S SHOW UP AT THE PARTY AND SET IT OFF WITH A YANG!"

Shouted the boisterous and very loud party gi-adult.

"I'M SORRY!"

Shouted the now almost twenty time champion to the next set of pedestrians, and cars, that Yang almost ran over. Also for the pun, never forget apologising for that.

While Yang drove recklessly, and Pyrrha slightly _less_ recklessly, the two had the same destination. Beacon Academy.

…

Well it seems that team JNPR and team RWBY will be meeting up again soon. What about team CFVY? Or team CRDL? What about team SSSN?

Well….

 **At the Teachers' Lounge…**

The large group of friends sat around a large game of Remnant. The Quasi-political Family Wrecker and Friendship destroyer. Currently the Hoppity Carrot Castle of Velvet Scarlantia was busy dominating the lands while DestructoFashion Megacorp and Winchester United were wondering how the fuck did Velvet get all that land in the first place. The others were knocked out, by Velvet of course.

Sun was busy drowning himself in banana smoothies while Neptune was busy trying to act cool but was failing because he was sobbing. Scarlet and Sage along with Russel, Dove, and Sky were curled up in balls in their respective chairs.

Yastuhashi and Fox were busy being man-servants to Velvet. She looked a bit more sexier with age but all that pent-up anger had to go somewhere.

"So… Do you two surrender? I think I still have space for you two as my personal servants~." She said with a evil smirk and a all too delightfully nice voice.

Cardin shook his fist in the air and said "NEVER! A WINCHESTER NEVER SURRENDERS!"

Coco on the other hand was too busy sipping heavily caffeinated coffee in a vain attempt to drown out the horrors of Velvet and board games together.

Velvet smiled and said "Well~ If that's the case then.. Your turn Cardin."

If anyone looked at Cardin, one could almost hear all the stuff in his brain crashing together as he uttered "I aim to mo-"

Only to be rebuffed by Velvet's "Oops!~ You activated my trap card… Have fun dealing with a horde of Deathstalkers knocking on your doors! Teehee~"

Cardin slumped in his chair in defeat and began to sob silently.

Coco just put up a white flag and thus the game was over. Hopefully.

…

 **A/N: Hue hue hue…. Yeah. I just had fun writing this chappy. Don't worry I will only be posting this chapter and the next in the span of today and tomorrow! So look forward to tomorrow's chapter!**

 **Remember always to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **P. you have any chapter ideas or just ideas in general feel free to write it in a review or send a PM to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter that will be written with my thoughts and ideas. Please, Please, PLEASE send me new chapter ideas or concepts either via Review or PM. I will credit you for your ideas and even give you a cameo in your own Chapter, if that is what you desire. So please just send me stuff to write about, I'm too busy with IRL and my two other stories to fully work on this one. That being said I may come up with some ideas here and there and may commit them to paper. This will be very much like omakes in other stories, but having connections and routes that branch off into an over-arcing story!**

 **So please, please, pleaseeeeee! Send me your ideas!**

 **Thank you for reading and following everyone!**

 **All The World's A Stage Arc: END**

* * *

Jaune and Blake sat in the Headmaster's office, now officially Jaune's office. Making out… Yeah, Do what Blake says, not as she does. Though the two were quick on the gun to get off each other and fix their clothing after a few minutes.

Their breathing slightly stabilized when Yang tried to kick open the door and failed, steel reinforced doors had a tendency to be tougher than regular doors since these doors were in fact elevator doors. She held her foot when the doors opened showing an apologetic Nikos and a slightly injured Yang.

Yang smiled brightly when she saw her partner as the Headmistress of Beacon.

Pyrrha was oogling and drinking in the sight of Jaune Arc, in a suit with gold framed glasses looking nice and proper. Though she knew he had one hot bod underneath that prim and proper suit he was wearing.

"So… Kitty, did you get a little frisky with our adorkable Headmaster here? I bet he made the kitten purr~"

Teased Yang, though her tone made it seem as if she did believe that was what happened. After all who would be able to resist the hotness of a fully developed Blake in clothes that was a mix between a Yukata and a business suit with the skirt being almost _too_ mini for comfort yet just enough so that one could avoid looking directly at her ass.

Pyrrha looked at her old partner as if in question that he had laid hands on the Faunus woman, they learned about Blake's heritage during their second year together in Beacon due to some hospital matters that involved team RWBY and JNPR. Mainly too much syrup and one Nora with too many cookies and strawberries and a Ruby Rose.

It was shocking that the two didn't kill anyone with how hyper they were. Blake was glad she was still alive, she still had the bruises to prove it.

"U-uhm…. Ahem! I would like you to speak a little more… Tact… After all, we'll be having the two of you oversee the now split combat classes. One for sparring and the other for learning combat techniques."

Jaune was nervous for one reason, Yang and Pyrrha may say no… But then hopefully they'll say yes… But then that hope may make them say no… But… YES! BUT… NO! Jaune cried out in anguish in his head but outside of his mental strife he was the image of perfect serenity.

"Of course I'll accept! Sparring is one of the best part of me, after a few other things. But now that the cat's out of the bag, why don't we get to the blake and weiss details… Have you two done it?"

Yang wiggled her eyebrows as she smiled at the two, though she was upset that they didn't show a reaction to her question. Though she was rewarded with a sigh and a facepalm, that was always good.

Pyrrha on the other hand was already over her crush, kind of. Okay, if you didn't count her Jaune worship Altar at her home in Mistral then she wouldn't be crushing on him right? Just… Silently waiting for her 'oblivious lover' to come home and spread that sweet, sweet, blonde all over her, and inside of her too.

Outside though, Pyrrha simple nodded to teaching combat techniques, after all; One does not simply let Yang teach a combat class without consequences.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"REN! Look Weiss! We found them. I told you it wouldn't be _that_ hard!"

*LOUD GASP*

"RENNY! LOOK IT'S WEISSY AND RUBY! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE LOST!"

"Nora! It's rude to state the obvious. Now please say that you are sorry."

"I'm sorry…"

Nora bowed her head as she apologized to a fuming Weiss and a embarrased Ruby.

* * *

 **Again with the Meanwhiles**

Velvet was being catered hand and foot as her many servants were busy serving her. Ah~ This was the life, being waited on hand and foot by her many doting and loving subjects. After all, she was the one who solved the Grimm problem.

She felt like she was forgetting something, but decided to brush it off later as she tried hard not to laugh as Cardin and his team entered wearing the skimpiest of maid outfits. She was enjoying this a bit _too_ much, but then again the Headmistress wasn't here to ruin her fun. Thoush Velvet would expect that the new Headmistress would join her in her semi-quasi not really revenge and enjoy the humiliation that CRDL was taking.

Oh yes… She liked what she was seeing. In a humorous sense. She held out her teacup and felt liquid weight drop in it. Coco, too, was dressed up in a maid outfit, though it was a lot less skimpy and a whole lot more Coco.

Velvet nodded her head in appreciation of the view as she sighed in contentment.

Who knew boardgames could be so much fun!

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"CHEERS! CONGRATULATIONS JAUNE AND BLAKE!"

Shouted the combined groups of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Team CRDL couldn't make it since they were too embarrassed to come out of the male changing rooms. After all, Velvet made them wear those skimpy maid outfits till the end of the day. And it was just the late afternoon, when all the students were wandering about the campus.

The 'mature' and 'adult' Hunters and huntresses all raised their non-alcoholic beverages in the air, since Nora wasn't allowed near anything that had alcohol in it and that Ruby hated alcohol thanks to a traumatic childhood experience with it- such as Yang letting Ruby take a sip of wine as a child-. And with the majority of them deciding to not leave the two left out had bought a variety of tasty and cheap non-alcoholic drinks.

It wasn't a party though without some embarrassing party games. Such as strip poker, or strip spin the bottle. Almost all the games had some form of stripping in them. And most of the women were trying to get Jaune to go commando, after all Ren was taken by Nora, Fox and Yatsuhashi had girlfriends outside of their teams and were now married, Weiss had Neptune but he was away due to his humiliating defeat at the paws of Velvet.

"Let's give a round of a-paws to Jaune! Now all you have to do is complete all these dance moves in sequence then you won't have to strip! Fail once and all those clothes come right off! Are you ready?"

Yang was very excited, though in almost revealing clothes, thank god she decided to wear a lot of layers today. Though Jaune was the least undressed out of the entire group. Something about naive honesty that got Jaune through most of the questions that they threw at him in spin the bottle.

As all the girls, and guys, gathered around to think of the most difficult dance routine humanly possible, Jaune just patiently smiled. It was a fun day. A good day one may say.

Though the next thing they made him do was completely spontaneous. Apparently a combination of hip hop, break dancing, waltz and samba was the best they could come up with. Though Jaune grimaced at all the twisting and bending he was going to have to do. Oh, he was going to feel that in the morning, and the next and quite possible the next few after that.

As the music began, Jaune gracefully took the first position.

 **(It's recommended that you play whatever song you want at this point. I really didn't have a good song at the moment since I was listening to Die Walkure the entire time I was writing this. It is also good to note that I do not dance anything other than Waltz so please feel free to bash me after you read this.)**

Jaune hit the ground with a headspin, making his body stay in the air while his head became the bottom of a top. He had to spin his entire body faster and faster if he wanted to get to the next part with enough energy to spare.

He then threw his legs upward, flying up to a standing postion before grabbing the nearest lady and doing an impromptu samba. The lucky girl was Ruby, the unlucky part was that she couldn't dance to save her life so she just allowed herself to get thrown all about by Jaune. His eyes glowing with a fierce light as he twirled and dipped the young lady, keeping his hands on her waist and back or hand in hand with that waist hold as well.

Then he twirled her back into the group, much to the group's amusement and Ruby's embarrassment at her not-so-graceful attempt at dancing.

Jaune immediately did a kickflip into a handstand and began pogo-sticking himself with only his right hand, transitioning into each individual digit every time he bounced. Though he did keep his ring and pinkie fingers together since he didn't want to have to see the nurse explaining how idiotic he was acting amongst friends. Jaune felt the strain on his body as he continued to bounce to the chant of "JAUNE! JAUNE! JAUNE!" It wouldn't be too soon until he fell down.

Jaune pretended to fall down only to use the momentum to get right back up, seesawing if you may. And grabbed another lucky girl, this time Pyrrha, and waltz'd her into a frenzy. Their combined movements just vomited grace and charm as Pyrrha tried really, really, _really,_ hard not to just blurt out her feelings onto her long time crush. It also didn't help that Jaune was a really good dancer and that Pyrrha only had to let him take the wheel.

She couldn't help but grow redder every time his deep blue eyes stared into her bright emerald ones. This was especially true every time he dipped her in their waltz, their faces getting so close until she could almost kiss the boy, now grown man and a headmaster to boot. But she withheld that. She would wait until he admitted his feelings to her.

Even though that meant she could miss the chance to strip him down and ride her way to victory.

But as the final dip came, Jaune faltered. Just a little bit. A tiny bit of a misstep. But it was a misstep nonetheless and the entire crowd, just the women, went wild.

Sighing, Jaune released Pyrrha from his arms. And began to unbutton his clothes.

*Pop* There went one button…

*Pop* There went the second one…

*Bzzrrttt* Then the power went out…

"Awwwww…." Went the crowd, though Jaune silently cheered for this.

* * *

 **And Scene.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the first three chapters of this story. This one may be continued in another personal written arc, but it won't be soon I tell you. Anyway! If you have any ideas you wish to share that you think would make a good chapter. Then go ahead and send it to me via Review or by PM.**

 **And remember, Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was given to you by the glorious head of []! While I had to change some ideas, these two were the only ones given to me, Please don't hate me []-Sama! I didn't mean to change what you had to intended but NeoxJaunexEmerald didn't flow with how the story was centered… Because BlakexJaune is my favorite ship of all time, right next to Arkos and Flaming Knight… Yeah… Okay… I'm just going to let you guys read this…**

 **Don't hate me…**

 **Also as always! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review because that's how I am able to get fed dinner every night!**

* * *

Emerald and Neo were having an arm wrestling match. It was obvious from how the two interacted that they were good friends, close even. But that was soon to be shot down as Neo slammed Emerald's arm into the steel table they were using. Neo smiled and jumped up on the table, doing her little victory dance as Emerald pouted.

Neo laughed and mocked at Emerald silently, it wasn't known that Neo could talk and she loved to keep it that way because it was hilarious when people found out that she could. Emerald was one such example as she flipped the older woman along with the table to the ground. Causing chaos and general mayhem as the two bickered and fought over who _really_ won the match.

People just passed by the two ignoring the pair as they fought and caused loud noise. Blake was passing by and noticed the two, her cat ears twitching as they were bothered by the noise. Blake decided to stop the sound they were making and stepped in.

"Excuse me."

Neo and Emerald ignored her.

"A-HEM!"

Neo and Emerald as well as everyone else ignored her.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Neo and Emerald alongside of everyone else looked at Blake now.

"Can you two… Oh… It's you two" Blake's eyes narrowed as she stared at the two bumbling buffoons in front of her. Then the light of recognition seemed to light up in her amber eyes.

 _They seem… rather familiar… Ah!_

Blake looked around and saw a nearby squad car. She wandered over there and knocked on the window.

While this happened Emerald and Neo looked confused as they weren't causing _that_ much commotion were they?

Anyho~ The two continued their little spat, completely unaware that a police officer was approaching them carrying two pairs of handcuffs just for them.

*CLICK*

"EH?"

*CLICK*

"...!"

The officer looked at Blake and tipped his cap to her and walked back to his car. Afterall, one does not simply put two random strangers who _just_ so happened to be fighting and causing chaos in handcuffs without proper justification. And… Blake just so happened to be the Headmistress of Beacon.

"Now… You two will come with me." Blake gestured a "follow me or else". Forcing the duo to follow the faunus Headmistress back to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

Jaune sighed and signed. Sighed and signed again. And again… And again… And once more for good measure. But the mountains of paperwork that Ozpin left behind, that smug bastard, was really a daunting task that took up most of his time. Other than the speech a few days ago, Jaune didn't leave his office much. Having to read and review and sign hundreds of papers every hour was taxing on the Headmaster. Even with Ruby, her sister, and snow angel coming by to say speak and his team coming by to try to sort through the mountains if only to reduce the amount of duplicates that were scattered haphazardly through the mountains.

Even Pyrrha had difficulty trying to cheer up the now solemn Headmaster. It would be fun, Ozpin said. It would be _easy_ , he said. Nothing to worry about, Ozpin repeated. _It will be fine~_ , Glynda added.

At least Jaune had Blake to help him out of his slump but even she was out right now.

And what the hell was this paper talking about?! Something about withholding Beacon's Coffee supply if there wasn't some cute male hunters sent over to "take care" of a old lady?! Sounds like sexual harassment to him, but…. Coffee! He sighed and signed the paper and added it to the small stack of completed papers. Good luck boys… Your Headmaster needs some good coffee to keep him sane!

* * *

 **Beacon's Interview Room**

"So… What's the point of arresting us by the way?" Emerald ask, since her 'partner-in-crime' refused to talk.

"Just wanted to talk to you two after wiping the floor with your asses the last time we met." Blake said, with a small grin on her face.

Emerald and Neo glared at the cat-woman. Emerald opened her mouth to say something but Blake cut her off.

"And to offer you an alternative that's _much_ better helping in soup kitchens with perverted old men."

Emerald and Neo sat up a bit straighter at this. Something better than having their ridiculously short work skirts being flipped up or looked under every day? Emerald was about to say "Yes" but Neo held up her hand and gestured to Blake to explain what was she going to offer.

"Well. How would you two like to be the new Headmaster's secretaries until your public service hours are done as well as serving as your probation officer until that period ends as well. And we both know that having Beacon offer to take you is a much better alternative to what may await you after being released."

Emerald and Neo quickly huddled together with Emerald nodding or shaking her head to whatever Neo was doing underneath their huddle. The two split up and faced Blake with determined faces.

"We accept your offer."

Blake smiled, evilly on the inside. And shook both their hands. She was laughing evilly, on the inside. Everything was going to plan.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office (One day later)**

A team composed of mostly males stared at the two extremely beautiful secretaries sitting in front of the now walled off entrance of the Headmaster's office. One was minty haired, dark-skinned, and had the most amazing red eyes. The other was a Pink-Brown haired, small but stacked and had mesmerizing eyes that changed colors if stared at long enough. The two things that were similar between them was their desks and the amount of papers they were going through. Though their clothes were also similar, Blake had allowed the pair change it up to suit their personal tastes.

The Pink-Brown haired secretary looked up from her work and noticed the team standing in front of them. She picked up a stress ball and threw it at the minty haired secretary, who at the impact of the stress ball looked up and noticed the students.

Emerald cleared her throat and politely asked "Do you have any business with Mr. Arc?"

The only girl amongst the teens arrayed in front of them, spoke up.

"Yeah… We were asked to come here by Headmistress Belladonna."

Emerald nodded and stood up and knocked the doors that lead into the office.

A male voice called back from inside, "Come in!" though it sounded a lot like "coming". Huh, whatever.

Emerald nodded to the students and continued to attend to the matter at hand. How many fucking duplicates of this one old lady's request were there? Since Jaune had already dealt with this matter he had instructed Emerald and Neo just to make sure there weren't any duplicates of requests, and to burn/tear apart any duplicates they did come across.

Which was many, but luckily they had a direct access chute leading to Beacon's giant Forge into which they dumped hundreds of the Duplicate Requests in. The Blacksmith working at Beacon always did ask for more fuel and igniting materials for the megalodon of a Forge that Beacon had.

It was always nice that the Blacksmith would send up various delicious snacks and baked goods he makes down in the Forge in his freetime. This was a very beneficial relationship that the two had struck up with the Blacksmith that they never met. Other than that his name was "Masamune" and that Cinder had somehow stopped all her plans when meeting said person on the Battlefield. It seemed that the Blacksmith and Cinder had gotten married and that the Blacksmith had used his name to clear Cinder's.

Now that couple already had two sets of twins to look after, one male and the other female. Both inherited the best parts of their parents, indomitable strength and peerless intelligence. Both sets of twins wanting to follow and train under their parents to become the top of their class as hunters and huntresses, that is when they get older.

* * *

The students trickled into the room and they saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk, his lower body completely concealed by his desk. His signature mug now resting in his hands. His face straight with a slight blush. And Headmistress Blake was no-where to be seen.

Jaune set down his mug with a "Hau~" and looked at his students. Heh, "his students" when did he become a sentimental father.

"Now… Where do we begin." Jaune began, he let out a small grunt as he shuffled around with some papers strewn about on his desk. His students looked at him confused at what he was doing. But Jaune did not need to explain. Simply that he was the Headmaster and they were not, that and he drank a heavy draft of his coffee. He let the silence carry on for a few more seconds, as his flushed face began to redden even more.

It wasn't until the only girl in the group stepped forward and said, "Sir. While I respect the choice of you making me leader. I find it highly illogical that you did it anyway. Any of these guys are much better than me. In fact, I am willing to step down if you would allow me. And let the group approved leader step up."

Jaune merely smiled surprising the group of teens as he stated "And that is why you were chose. You put yourself in the position of your teammates. While I find it amusing that you would believe that you were unsuited for the task of leading your team. I disagree with you stepping down. It is a Leader's job to care for their teammates first and themselves second. But… If you feel that you still cannot lead your team then you and your teammates run the risk of being sent back home, for we simply do not have the manpower to find you anymore free hunter and huntresses-in-training that will be willing to fill in the gap."

The team looked confused at first, then eventually they understood what Jaune had said and nodded. Jaune nodded and flinched, but not noticeably.

They nodded their thanks and left.

Jaune looked under his desk and looked directly at the yellow glow staring back at him. He smiled and said "You did good under there."

He rolled back his chair as to allow more movement. And to let anyone who was hiding underneath his desk to come out.

But instead he got on his knees.

"Now come out you. There's no need to hide underneath there."

He reached underneath and pulled out…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. A foot massager.

* * *

 **Hah! I did it! I wrote this while very, very, very tired! But I dids it! Now lemme go to bed okey? Okey!**

 **Anyways! Ples. Follow Favorites and Revieuw! Doing dis hleps me sleepp! Anwyas! BED! WHERE ART THOUS**


	5. Chapter 5

**This servant obeys! Meister [] Hath asked for the deliverance of the Lancaster Ship! This humble servant shall obey!**

 ***Insert Overdramatic Butler Acting***

 **Btw… Senpai Noticed me.**

 **Now… Enjoy the show!**

 ***Edit: This was going to be a very fluffy chapter but then I realized Hallow's Eve was around the corner and decided it was going to be a Halloween Special! Another Note is that I got the Undertale OST and It is Frickin' Amazing! And Yes, I have played and gotten most of the endings (This Includes the Pacifist, True Pacifist, Genocide(GIT DUNK'D SANS!- After 68 re-tries...), and Most of the Toriel Neutral Routes(GOAT MOM BEST MOM))... Undertale guys… It's like a drug that keeps you sniffin'.**

* * *

Jaune was adjusting his costume one last time. It's bright metallic plates and flamboyant underclothes made Jaune appear to be one of the old warriors of yore. Clad in full plate-mail and wearing only the fanciest of garments, Jaune fit the bill quite well. His open face helmet sat on the desk and Crocea Mors rested against the wooden structure of the desk as well.

Jaune continued to adjust his costume feeling that the codpiece was a bit too tight or that the chest plate was a little too small for his chest. Not only that but apparently someone had leaked some very private information about how muscled he was so not only did it appear that his costume appeared tight it also looked like it was going to explode off his entire body. Didn't help if he was also missing his upper clothing except for his shoulders and arms.

Sighing, Jaune left it at that and decided to go participate in the school wide festival to celebrate the Great Hallowing. The Great Hallowing was the celebration of the dead for their sacrifice against the Grimm and during the great Color Revolution. There was a lot of sweets involved somehow… and it later became something of a Children's holiday… Yeah, history!

Jaune attached Crocea Mors to his belt and grabbed his helmet, it was time to go out and get some candy, n-not that he was looking forward to that or anything!

* * *

Blake adjusted her wide brim hat, making sure that her cat ears fit through the holes at the top. She also adjusted her dress one more time since it was just a bit too tight on her chest and hips… She swore that she got the measurements right. Did she by chance choose the wrong outfit? She did change Jaune's costume from "Honourable Paladin" to "Sexy Paladin" but that was for her own benefit. Because… Reasons.

Anyway, she decided to stop messing around with her costume and strutted towards her door, a knock was heard. Blake decided to humor the person who was knocking the door and opened it. She attempted to withhold the onrushing amount of blood that attempted to flow out of her nose.

To state that Jaune didn't look scrumptious would be a understatement. That armor covered just the right amount of skin while still looking quite… delicious? No… Even more than delicious… it was like staring at her favorite brand of canned tuna and finding out that they had a more… sexier brand… Yes… Let's put it at that…

Jaune looked at Blake for a good while as well. Taking in that cat-witch costume that she rocked oh so very well. It hugged all the right places and helped improve the already beautiful cat-woman's features. Nodding to himself as he appreciated the vision of beauty before him.

* * *

Blake walked behind Jaune, you know to keep him safe, and was quietly glaring at any of the bystanders that appeared to have some sort of interest in Jaune. After all, that Jauney booty was hers and only hers.

Students, and some faculty members, stared at Jaune as he walked by. Most of the female students blushing rather brightly at how brazenly the Headmaster walked by, in a rather sexy knight costume. Because Blake had that bright idea, and she also enjoyed it but also regretted it kind of.

It wasn't as if Jaune didn't enjoy walking around the school like that, he didn't, but it was the only costume he had and he didn't want to dress up as Ozpin, which he could have but didn't. Jaune sighed as he massaged his head in trying to figure out why he didn't just put on regular clothes and decided to wear the stupid costume in the first place. It's like there was some god or otherworldly apparition that enjoyed to watch him suffer in various ways and in a planned out script that the thing had written out in the first place.

It didn't go as well for Blake either, apparently she had just as much of an impact on the male students as Jaune did on the females. It was like a cycle that never ended…

Even Cinder and her Headless husband just stared in shock as they covered the eyes of their children.

* * *

"Nothing could escape… Well… That would exaggerating the facts."

Masamune stared at his children from atop his own lap. He would continue going on about the process and reasoning behind exaggeration and why it was good sometimes and other times it was just a bad idea.

One of the boys raised his hand, sans was his name, and asked "are we going to have a bad time?"

Masamune would smile and say "Well as long as you don't have a 'Bone' to pick, then you'll be fine."

All three females in the room face-palmed including the taller twin between the boys.

* * *

Okay, okay what really happened was that Jaune actually decided to put a goddamn shirt on under his costume and went as that. It wasn't that bad to say, since the shirt easily blended in with the rest of the costume though it would be to say that he showed a bit more skin than he would've liked.

Blake still looked like a rather sexy witch, and then the staring and the internal raging against the rules as Jaune restrained himself from hurting his students. While Blake did the same inside her own head. If either of them could read each other's mind they would've probably high fived.

The two would be hard pressed to go any further as the students mobbed the Headmaster and Headmistress mostly commenting on how nice they looked together. Bringing a grin to Jaune's face as he was complimented on his not, but totally secret, girlfriend and having to deny invitations from students, much to Blake's relief. However, Blake on the other hand had a larger personal space bubble than Jaune did, since she could very well hand out a detention as easily as giving her number as some students have surmised.

The two continued on their very difficult walk until they saw their friends. Pyrrha had dressed up like one of Mistral's local deities, the kind that showed a bit too much in the chest region while still being able to carry her weapons on her, while Yang and Ruby had dressed up a Little Red and Goldilocks. Weiss was too busy with work to come to Beacon and enjoy the Great Hallowing's Eve Festival, you know the one they held at the evening time? Nora was dressed up as one of her people's traditional warrior spirits while Ren was stuffed into a sloth costume, courtesy of Nora, and was out causing , trying to prevent, havoc on Campus. Something about, not, dropping the hammer on unsuspecting students while Nora played fitting music, off of Ren's Scroll.

The Knight and Witch duo smiled at the Fairytale sisters and the Battlefield Goddess. Ruby cooed at Blake as she petted the soft kitty ears, much to everyone but Blake's enjoyment though she also secretly enjoyed the pets.

Yang would've made a bad pun but she remembered that she and Pyrrha, and by extension Ruby, would go out into Vale to get some stuff for something and wouldn't be back til later.

And thus the Knight and his Witch were left alone. It was a quiet moment the two needed.

"So… um… You look great!" Jaune awkwardly said. His hand already scratching the back of his head.

"Mhmm." Replied Blake as she stared at Jaune, hoping he would've come up with a better compliment than that.

Jaune took another look at Blake and sighed. This action caused the Cat-Woman to raise an eyebrow.

"You know… If I said anymore it would involve more than a few things getting tossed onto the ground." Oh yeah, Blake knew what Jaune was implying.

"But… I won't. Instead this Knight would like to ask the enchanting Sorceress for permission to accompany this Knight?" Jaune bowed and offered his hand to her in a old fashioned way. This made Blake smile.

"I would hardly be a lady if I didn't accept such a generous offer," Blake sated with a small smile as she placed her hand upon Jaune's.

The two gently grasped hands and quietly snuck back to the Tower. After all, Night was slowly descending upon the campus of Beacon, this would soon lead to the massive festival in which the students would go out and gather as many sweet things as possible from fellow students and staff members, and then head into Vale to also gather as much candy as possible. It just so happened to coincide that Beacon Students had a traditional bet on who can gather the most candy and create the most chaos would be crowned the ever-popular detention king/queen.

* * *

 **(After All The Students and Staff left Beacon to go into Vale)**

Blake and Jaune peeked their heads out of the big doors leading into the tower. They looked around and then looked at each other. Nodding to each-other with a silly grin on their faces, they exited the tower holding hands. Happy that they didn't have to hide their relationship since no-one was on campus at the moment.

Jaune carried with him a basket, what was inside was anyone's guess. The duo were still dressed up in their costumes except Jaune's had a very noticeable amount of skin due to him removing the undershirt he had worn to cover up. Blake would sneak a glance every time she thought Jaune wasn't looking. She liked what she saw.

The duo came upon a small hill that overlooked Vale, its gleaming lights and small-ish explosions creating quite the view for the two. Jaune spread out a thick blanket from within the basket, he even pulled out a candelabra, what an old fashioned romantic, and set down a delicious array of different foods and drinks. Most of the dishes had some sort of seafood element, with fish such as Salmon and Tuna being the main influences in the cook's mind. Blake gasped at the large amount of fish and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek before sitting down, her hat almost falling off due to how fast she sat down. Tuna and Salmon were quite delicious, almost on the level of certain highly addictive drugs -to Blake anyway.

Jaune merely grinned a bit more as he sat down, Blake rested her head on Jaune's shoulder almost immediately giving off a soft purr as she nuzzled his neck and shoulder. After a while the two dug into their romantic candle lit dinner.

"Say ahh~" offered Blake as she held out a piece of raw Salmon to her Knight, in highly revealing yet still shining armor.

Jaune held Blake's hand as he gently took the piece of raw fish from her hand with his mouth. After finishing the fish, Jaune kissed the hand that was offered to him, drawing a gentle smile from the usually serious woman.

Jaune did the same to Blake, who didn't do what Jaune did but instead of taking the food she kissed his cheek then took it. Albeit corny, the two enjoyed the quiet companionship the other offered.

The food and time seemed to slip by the too, for soon the sun began to rise and the airships heading to Beacon academy. As the sun began to rise in the Horizon, the two lovers, in secret, stared deep into eachother's eyes and shared a sweet kiss. The rays of the sun giving them warmth and safety in eachother's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I AM NOT A GOOD FLUFFER. I JUST REALIZED THAT AND AM VERY SORRY. Please don't kill me... I was also listening to Megolvania and Hopes and Dreams... Maybe that's what did it... Or I am just that bad at Fluff...**

 **Anyway! Remember to send me your Ideas for future chapters via Review or by PM! I will give you credit where it's due, if requested not to then you'll be a [ ]- Sama!**

 **As always my wonderful readers, Please Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Fanfare***

 ***The sound of a body falling down multiple flights of stairs***

 ***Wah-Wah-Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh* A Random Trombonist Calls out.**

 **Ave, My dear and wonderful readers! It is I, DI-Seo! As you can see, I have written another chapter for you! I hope it meets up to your expectations!**

 **The Chapter Idea is provided by; Sithking Zero-sama! If you don't know this wonderful and amazing writer! Well… Let's just say you'll be having a bad time. Undertale style.**

 ***Megalovania begins playing in the background***

 **Anyway… *Turns off Megalovania* I need y'all to seriously give me ideas!**

 **Now onto the show!**

* * *

 **How We Started**

* * *

Blake sighed as she walked down the hallways of Beacon. It was their third year here and things were looking up! She was no longer lusted after Sun, she found that furry little bastard cheating on her with one of the members of NDGO! They didn't even kiss yet! And that bastard was cheating on her!

Anger inducing thoughts aside, she decided that Blondes were a bad idea as potential mates. Perhaps she should go after the a member of the female population, because if assholes like Sun exist amongst the male population then she'll just go for the opposite.

Blake was too busy fuming on her recently, about three months, breakup. That she didn't notice Jaune, who couldn't see due to carrying a lot of boxes. And the two crashed into each other, sending the tower of boxes that Jaune was carrying to fall all over the place.

"Awwww! Now I have to pick all these boxes up again…" Jaune resigned himself to his fate before looking at the person who caused him to drop all the boxes in the first place.

"Hey! You alright? Did anything fall on you?" Jaune didn't see Blake's face due to her being flattened by dozens of smaller boxes. She struggled to get up but was helped by Jaune, who took off the boxes to make it easier for her to get up.

"Blake!? Oh shoot! I'm so sorry! Please don't tell Yang!" Jaune cowered behind the box he was holding in the vain hope that Blake wouldn't dial up her Partner to lay down some sick beats on his body. You know… With her fists.

"It's alright... I didn't see you either… Do you want some help?" She offered as she picked up a couple of the smaller boxes and began to stack them.

"Um… Sure? I guess…" Jaune bent down to help Blake stack up more boxes. And the two of them lifted said stack easily.

"So… Where to?" Blake asked, these were alot of assorted boxes. Some carrying random words such as "Donated" or "For Charity".

"Um… Please don't tell anyone this, but I'm carrying all these boxes to a Orphanage in Vale. After all, a lot of kids lost their parents due to the past events. I'm hoping that these could be used to atleast improve their lives a little."

Blake sympathized with Jaune. With the events that happened in the past it wouldn't be obvious that the sacrifices made, intentional and not, would be heavy. She felt responsible for the deaths of so many, even though she knew that it was all planned out. That all the deaths were necessary sacrifices, she kept telling herself. Just like in the White Fang when the violence started to get out of hand.

"I won't."

Jaune looked at her with eyes staring in question, seemingly asking her whether or not she was telling the truth.

"I promise."

Jaune nodded and went back to carrying the boxes with Blake's help. Making it to the transports in time. Though he quickly succumbed to his illness, much to the amusement of Blake. She smiled quietly in amusement at Jaune's suffering, he seemed much better this way. Not that she enjoyed watching him in pain and suffering from a possibly genetic illness.

The transport settled down slowly, allowing Jaune to quickly grab most of the packages and boxes and exit the infernal contraption post-haste. While Blake took a slower more deliberate stride out, since she carried fewer boxes and didn't suffer from Jaune's fatal flaw.

Regardless the two Third-Years headed towards the Orphanage, with Jaune leading the way. And while the trip was hampered by the weight of the boxes, for Jaune not for Blake. The Orphanage was a simple building that was built near the area where the Breach started. Blake felt a sense of nostalgia as she looked at the statue that was built in the center of the plaza.

A memorial to both the fallen and to the saviors who appeared on that fateful day. Blake examined the statue of the Hunters and Huntresses-in-training that were displayed upon it. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and herself being the larger statues as they were locked in eternal battle with carved stone in the shape of Various Grimm. While it honored Team RWBY, who were on the scene of the battle the longest, it didn't tell of the terror of the fight itself as she remembered it being a desperate last stand against odds that were insurmountable. Without the screaming civilians that lived around the breach itself, she doubted that Team RWBY would have survived.

Jaune noticed that Blake was staring at the memorial. While his team were a late arrival to the fight, he still noticed that the maker of the statue had deemed it fit to include all the Beacon Teams that participated in the fight in a albeit smaller circle around the statues of Team RWBY. He also knew about the amount of civilian lives lost in the Breach itself, since he also participated in the dreadful clean-up. The blood, there was so much of it… and the mauled bodies and crying children… it was saddening to the Third-year student since he had experienced so much in such a short amount of time. Though this was not compared to the hundreds of hunters and huntresses that fought all over Remnant, the scenes they must've seen to have haunted them so. It was like people such as they to understand the greatest and the worst of all beings, both humans and faunus.

But where there is despair, Hope will always rise to meet it in stride. A few months after the Breach a Orphanage was built, with the sole inhabitants being a old man and the many orphans left behind by the Breach. Of course, many of these orphans were quickly claimed by their uncles, aunts, and/or grandparents but there were still few children that weren't claimed by anyone. With the Faunus Children being a majority among the orphans and humans being the minority. And yet with all of the racism outside of the walls of the Orphanage, each of the children treat each other equally regardless of their human or faunus heritage completely innocent to the cruelty and unfairness that lies outside of those doors.

It has been two years since that tragic event that split their families apart, but now these children have found a new family amongst themselves and work hard to make sure that they all stay together. But today was a special day, Jaune made this trip last year and he was determined to do it again this year. Because a Arc keeps his word! Right?

Jaune grunted as he hefted the many boxes once more, these weren't donations he was carrying but rather a special gift for the children in the Orphanage. The kind of gift that these children won't be able to have without their family.

Yes, Jaune was delivering Dustmas Gifts to the Orphans in the Orphanage. While there was a possibility that there could be more orphans living in Vale, the Breach Orphanage was the only one he knew of. He wanted to do the same to all the orphans that lived in Vale, but he was only a single man with a simple sword and shield. While his word was strong, it wasn't enough to do so for everyone. And the thought of him not being able to do so hurt his pride as a Hunter, even though he was still in training, to a higher degree than it should've.

"Jaune? You okay there?"

Blake looked at her companion with questioning eyes, he was acting a bit strange. Some unshed tears glittered in Jaune's eyes, and the look of pain and disappointment echoed through those deep blue seas. Blake shook her head, when did she even start considering Jaune as a more-than-just-a-friend? She thought about it and giggled to herself. It was like someone was writing a bad story where it was always love at first sight, rather than a developing story line that detailed many things.

Blake just considered Jaune to be of a higher standing, moving him from "Friend" to "Close Friend". A feat that would no doubt make the boy smile.

Meanwhile, Jaune Arc nearly tripped, almost ensuring that all the "Donation" boxes would be destroyed in the resulting fall.

"Agh!"

 ***FACE SLAM***

Scratch that… At least the boxes were okay. Even if they had to use the Blonde's body as a shield from the cruel unforgiving ground. Blake walked over, placed her boxes on the ground. And poked Jaune on the face.

"You should be glad that I am here to help you. I mean, you could've destroyed most of these boxes before even getting to your destination." She said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah… Thanks…" Muttered Jaune as he wiggled out his way from underneath the pile of boxes.

It would take the two a few minutes to re-collect the boxes and distribute it more evenly, with Blake carrying just a bit more than Jaune. Though he really couldn't complain since she had the better balance between the two of them.

The two continued to walk through the open square. Towards the large building that stood prominently against the various shops and restaurants that littered the square area. From the first glance the Orphanage appeared to be the amalgamation of what used to be two buildings that contained various shops, making the Orphanage appear run-down and misplaced when compared to the pristine and commonplace shops and restaurants next-door. But that was the Orphanage's quirk, it looked ugly and horrendous on the outside but on the inside…

It was a paradise for those who didn't have a family anymore. A sagely looking man appeared at one of the windows, looking rather pleased with the appearance of Jaune and Blake. The man disappeared from view for a few seconds before opening the large double doors that lead into the Orphanage.

Blake was surprised at the sight that greeted her. While the outside would suggest the same on the inside, it did nothing to detract the comfy and warm atmosphere that the building seemed to provide.

Hundreds of different pillows were littered all over the place, while different levels seemed to be connected via slides, chutes, ladders and stairs, and the sound of laughing children echoed throughout the massive building. And from these different levels appeared the heads of the Orphans. Their eyes filled with mirth and merriment as they all sped down the many levels and ran up to the Hunter and Huntress.

"YAY! GIFTS! WOWZA! WOOOO! COOOL! THANKS!" Shouted the dozens of children that now surrounded Blake and Jaune. It wasn't until the Sagely Old Man gave a polite cough did the children finally quiet down.

"Now, Children. Remember what you must say to these two kind souls." The Sage's voice while quiet seemed to echo throughout the building without a problem.

The many Orphans looked at one another before smiling and shouting as one,

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Before helping the Beacon Duo with the boxes.

With the Orphans' help Jaune and Blake helped arrange the contents of the boxes, which were wrapped and labelled presents….

 _Ohhh…. I see… Today is Dustmas Eve… and Tomorrow is Dustmas… I forgot all about that…_

Blake suddenly realized as she placed the last present underneath a rather impressive Dustmas Tree.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to see Jaune giving her a warm smile and a thumbs-up. Blake could only feel enlightened by the events that lead up to this point, and also by the soon-to-be explanation from Jaune.

Jaune walked a little closer and whispered in her ear,

"You know… We have to come back tomorrow. Or else the Kids will be sad but that's what the Caretaker says. It's up to you whether you come tomorrow or not."

Blake raised an eyebrow and looked at Jaune. Her face conveyed enough emotions to tell the idiotic Knight that she was going tomorrow, which brightened his grin a bit.

One of the Orphans pulled on Blake's clothes, a small Faunus Girl with rather large mouse ears, and asked politely,

"U-um… Are you and Mr. Arc together-together?" This rather thought provoking question ushered in a blush to both Beacon Students. Blake took a quick minute to get back to normal.

"We're.. not together-together. But we are good friends." She said, the blush slowly fading from her face as the Mouse Girl seemed to deflate a bit.

"Awh… But you two look so cute together!" The little girl cried out, with most of the other Orphans agreeing with the girl. Reinvigorating the blush that quickly formed on their faces.

"Children, remember rule number six." Stated the Sage.

"Don't ship the guests together…." Repeated the crowd of children.

Blake and Jaune would spend another hour or so, helping the Old man take care of the Orphans. Doing menial but rewarding tasks such as cleaning and cooking, which brought smiles to the children as they too helped out in these tasks.

* * *

"Bye! Come back soon!" Shouted the children as they waved good-bye to the two teens.

Blake and Jaune waved back to the crowd of children as the Old Sage ushered them back inside the building. Blake had a new sense of respect for Jaune after she found out that he has been doing this kind of thing for three years, if you counted today as his third year doing so. He had explained that he didn't want the Orphans to spend a Dustmas remembering that they didn't have families so instead Jaune worked at many part-time jobs in order to save up enough money to buy all the gifts for the Orphans.

Blake thought it was a good idea, but wondered for how long though. Even if Jaune continued to do this every year without a hitch, what would happen if the Old Man happened to suddenly fall ill or even worse, gotten hurt or killed. What would happen to the Children who lived in the Orphanage? She shook her head to clear her mind out of the negative thoughts she was having.

As the two headed back to the Airships, Blake thought about the small acts that Jaune was doing. Giving Children without families gifts, even though that meant he would have little to spend on himself. The selfless acts of kindness that seemed to be the foundation of his character and his personality. Even his bumbling character seemed to ooze and radiate kindness.

Personally, Blake found that to be one of Jaune's more endearing features as a friend. She didn't think of him through a romantic sense but if she did, she would find that there is much more than what she saw.

* * *

 **(Next Day, The Orphanage)**

As Jaune and Blake opened the doors to the Orphanage quietly, they are greeted with the smiling face of the Old Caretaker. The three of them were decked in Dustmas colors, their clothing were very festive with the Caretaker stuffing a rather large pillow into a rather large jacket, even going as far as to wear a enormous white beard and make-up. Making the thin old man, into a very portly but still very sagely looking man in all sorts of festive colors. It was like the Dustmas elves barfed all over the poor old man, though his jolly smile meant that he was _totally_ in character.

"HO HO HOOOO! MERRYYYYY DUSTMAS!" He shouted, his usual quiet voice now full of holiday cheer and merriment. The Merry Old Man grabbed the two and hugged them tightly. Jaune and Blake's eyes went wide with the surprising strength that the old man had inside in what appeared to be a frail body.

Jaune smiled in agreement as he embraced the older man. Blake was in-between cringing and smiling, probably both. She didn't enjoy the forced hug but at least there was something to expect.

Then there was the thundering feet as the many Orphans thundered down from their rooms and hammocks into the common area where the Massive Dustmas Tree was set-up. The many gifts that Jaune and Blake had carried now arrayed in piles underneath and around the tree, even though the tree itself was molested and decorated with hundreds of lights. Jeez, that old man can work fast when he wanted to.

Blake couldn't help but smile at the sight of the many children opening the gifts that Jaune had bought for them. She wouldn't regret the decision of coming here with Jaune. It opened up her heart, the emotional kind, to push past the dark and cynical attitude that she had for a while.

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

Blake regretted coming to the Orphanage with Jaune. Why was she happy ten minutes ago!? Why was there so much wrapping paper! You could fill a grocery store with the amount of wrapping paper and dead colored tree carcasses with the amount that was left over from the children tearing into them like wolves on a weak deer. Or her with a nice, juicy, tasty piece of fish…

Jaune looked at her apologetically as he picked up yet another mountain of paper and stuff it into the tenth recycle bin.

"Um… For what it counts… the Kids really enjoyed the gifts?"

Yeah… The kids can go stuff it. But Blake _wasn't that mean…_ or was she? She could imagine herself armed with a horsewhip and proceeding to beat the stuffing out of students. Huh… now that she thought about it… That wouldn't be so bad… In fact that would match with some of the stuff she's been reading from her… better stories.

"Uh huh… They better had." She muttered as she collected another but slightly smaller mountain of papers.

Then she heard the jingling of something above her and Jaune. Causing the two teens to look up and spot a mistletoe being held over their heads, attached to a pole lifted by several grinning children.

The old man and the other children all chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!"

Jaune looked at Blake as if asking for permission. Blake rolled her eyes and pecked the boy on the cheek, earning a mighty blush on his face.

"BOOOOO! ~ WHAT A COP-OUT!" Shouted the gathered children as they all giggled and laughed before running away from a slightly miffed, but also amused, Blake. The Old man wasn't found anywhere as he was too busy patting Jaune on the back.

"Perhaps young man, there may be a chance for you yet! Have hope! But don't rush it!" He said sagely.

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later)**

Jaune knocked on the door to team RWBY's Room, and a rather suspicious Ruby stuck her head out.

"Yes? Oh! It's Jaune! What are you doing here today?" She asked in her own unique way. Zwei also popped his head out but was quickly pulled back in by a pair of pale and delicate hands.

Jaune looked back at the silver-eyed girl and said "Well… If you all aren't busy... I was hoping if your team was willing to join mine to the New Years Festival that's going on in Vale tomorrow."

Ruby guffawed and jumped back for a few seconds before opening the door and tackle hugging her secret crush.

"OUM MY GOSH! YES! YES! I WOULD- I MEAN We would love to join your team to the New Years Festival." She said with a blush on her face. Of course, Jaune didn't notice that since he was slowly losing the ability to breath. Ruby had quite the grip.

"R-Ru-By… Can-" ***THUMP*** And thus the Blonde punching bag was knocked out yet again by one of Ruby's K.O hugs.

"OUM MY GOSH! YANG! GET THE DEFIB!" Ruby shouted.

Jaune's day got progressively worse as time went on in it.

* * *

 **(New Year's Festival, A Day Later)**

"Ren… Do I really have to wear this?" Jaune asked as he once again fixed his oriental garb. It wasn't a dress Jaune reminded himself, not that he would say that in front of Ren's face.

"Yes, Jaune. This year they went for a Oriental Theme so it's better to fit in than be the two groups of students who decided to dress all goofy like." Ren now behind Jaune once more, fixing his best friend's mistake at wearing a Kimono. It wasn't as if Ren wasn't going off what he read on a online article on how to put on the darn things.

"Jaune?" Came a voice from their bathroom.

"What's up Pyrrha?" Jaune replied.

"U-Um… How do I look?" Asked Pyrrha politely as she came out.

Ah… Jaune's stuttering and blushing only increasing the amount of embarrassment between the two of them.

Nora on the other hand was busy hanging off the back of Ren.

"Hey Ren! Don't they look cute together!? I mean they totally~ look like a great couple! But then there's Ruby! Gasp! What about Yang!? And not to mention Blake! I mean Jaune would totally look great with all of them or like! One of them! Who do you think that he's going to go ask to go watch the fire works with! No wait! What happens if we all go watch the fireworks together! Even BETTER, Why don't we all go get pancakes in the shape of Fireworks! NO! EVEN BETTER! SLOTHS THAT COOK PANCAKES WHILE THEY SHOOT OFF FIREWORKS!" Poor Ren… Then again, he always had a charm to make her be quiet for a couple hours or so.

"Nora?"

"Yessss-MPPPHHHH" Nora was cut off as Ren locked lips with his childhood friend. Awwwww yisss, They were totally together-together.

Jaune sputtered "Ren! Have some decency!"

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle, "Oh Jaune, let them have this! They were waiting for the other to finally admit their feelings for so long!"

Jaune couldn't help but agree with that. Pyrrha was also wishing that Jaune would admit his feelings for her. But she could wait, as long as it took.

After the brief make-out session between the two childhood friends. They exited their room and knocked on team RWBY's door.

"Coming!" Came a voice from inside, followed by several bouts of yelling and screeching.

The door then slammed open followed by four bodies falling out in a pile.

Ruby quickly shoved the rest of her team off of her before standing in front of Jaune, her face also sporting a slight blush as she looked at the ground.

"Um… How do I look!" She asked as she did a little twirl.

Again, Jaune was dense. Pretty Frickin' Dense. And Pyrrha's death glare at the sweet, innocent, and sometimes adorable Ruby.

"Uhhhhhhhh…. Y-you look great!" Jaune finally managed to get out before getting put into a headlock by Yang.

"Awh, Look at you. Hitting on my sister huh? Just sayin' if you do _anything_ that breaks her heart. I break yours. Okay lover-boy?" She whispered into Jaune's ear before letting him go.

"Hmph. I still don't see why we had to wear these tight, while very nice and stylish, and hard to move in cloths." Weiss stated, her ice-queen persona though slowly melted by Neptune was still there.

"Awh. Weiss so cold? Can't handle that some of us look better in these than you?" Yang teased as she crossed her arms under a pair of eye-grabbers. Much to the chagrin and embarrassment of the Heiress.

"Yang. Hush. Be nice." A cool voice stated as she gave a friendly smile to Jaune, and to the rest of his team too.

"Alright! Now that we are all gathered! Let's go!" Jaune shouted as he lead the teams to the stairwell, before falling down it.

"JAUNE!" Shouted the seven friends as they chased the falling body of their goofball of a friend.

* * *

 **(One Jaune Recovery and One Bullhead Ride Later)**

Jaune finally stopped heaving into the nearest trashcan, NPR and the RWBY waiting patiently for their friend to cease expelling his stomach's contents into the plastic-metal bin. Pyrrha was busy rubbing Jaune's back in an attempt to dissuade his stomach from releasing more of the contents that lay inside his stomach. Her hand describing small circles on the stomach upset Knight, her _Knight_ Pyrrha reminded herself mentally. Yeah… She still thinks she has a chance.

While Jaune's semblance of Density applied to any physical attacks done to him, it wouldn't be far to say that it was possible for it to _**actually**_ affect his common sense.

Jaune felt the last rumblings of his Motion Sickness slowly fade away. He glanced up to his supportive partner and smiled at her. It was a touching moment if not for their friends coughing and giggling at the sight. Causing the Spartan to blush brightly as she quickly backed away.

He felt happiness in his chest as he gazed upon his friends, his… second family. It was a nice warm fuzzy feeling that spread throughout his stomach which was slowly rising up… Oh no… that was his- ***UMPF-BLAGGHHHH***

 ***A/N: That poor trash-can. What has it ever done to you, Jaune?***

It took a while longer than what was expected, but since Jaune was gung-ho about this festival- and everyone else too- it would be better to wait until Jaune finally stopped dry-heaving what was left in his stomach. Probably the leftover emotions that he had felt in that small span of time. Who knows?

After recovering from his unfortunate, yet highly entertaining, curse. Jaune was handed a convenient water bottle by Pyrrha, to rinse his mouth of course.

And thus, the two teams would head to the festival.

* * *

 **(The New Year's Festival)**

The Festival was oriental themed, with paper lanterns and silk tents propped up against bamboo and wooden frames. The terms of "Simple at heart, complex in design" seemed to be in the intent of all the stands. And boy… there were hundreds of these stands.

Company, and Weiss included (HEY!) wandered the festival. Drinking in the many coloured stalls and tents. There were thousands of people, including those who ran the stalls and tents, with many of them forming their own groups in order to better navigate the maze that was presented to them.

These stalls carried a variety of things, ranging from cooks flipping delicious looking dough fish, to games that were complex yet were simply in appearance manned by men and women who knew the ins and outs of their game. And there were many of these games, each of these tenders and game-masters shouting out to the many possible vic-patrons that would spend a lot of money for some seemingly useless trinkets that you could get just about anywhere. But hey! It's the thought that counts right?

The combined group of RWBY and JNPR walked down slowly through this maze. Stopping every now and then to check out a stall. Sometimes buying things, sometimes not. Slowly adding more and more for both Jaune and Ren to carry.

Then there was a loud a rumble as a horde of children ran past the combined groups, each looking to the other when a small wise old man was sprinting after them, his back carrying dozens if not hundreds of toys and knick-knacks that the children earned from playing from the various stalls. The Wise Old Man stopped for a moment, taking a chance to catch his breath before looking around for the horde of children. He noticed Jaune and Blake in the crowd, which wasn't very hard since most of the victi-patrons had already left the area. The two waved back, getting curious glances from both teammates and friends. Already the waves of gossip slowly rising from the wells that were the mouths and imaginations of the pair's friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I. AM. ALIVEEEEEEE. Kind of… Maybe… Perhaps… Idk… Ask my brain…**

 **Brain/n: He's… Okay? Not sure about whether or not Seo is all there or not…**

 **A/N: OHHH STAHP YOU! MAKING ME BLUSH AND ALL THAT!**

 **Brain/n: Yeah… Seo is… Okay? But not too much alright in the head.**

 **A/N: Anyway… *Quietly shuts his brain inside it's cage*... This is just part 1 of a three part short revolving around Jaune and Blake! And their hush hush dating…. Shhhh keep it hush hush kay? Pls… Please send more ideas and suggestions for this series… Make me write more…. not too much though okay? Also looking for a Beta… Someone to catch me mistakes that I make when writing as well as to keep me on track… yaya…**

 ***Brain hands Seo some Temmie Flakes***


End file.
